


Valentine Gift

by Deccaboo



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-02-14
Updated: 2006-02-14
Packaged: 2017-10-30 04:16:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/327630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deccaboo/pseuds/Deccaboo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This was written for a Valentine's challenge in 2006!</p>
    </blockquote>





	Valentine Gift

**Author's Note:**

  * For [cosmic_llin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cosmic_llin/gifts).



> This was written for a Valentine's challenge in 2006!

"Have you found a hiding place yet, Puss?" Rolanda said, her hands covering her face.

Rolanda's yellow hawk-eyes would be quite haunting if Minerva wasn't so used to them. They were keen and sharp and Rolanda had quite a reputation for catching sight of things when they were supposed to be hidden…like Valentine's Day gifts. Minerva quite enjoyed the challenge of hiding them each year, but hiding places and tactics were growing scarce. Minerva had decided to employ an old favourite.

"No…you'll just have to be patient, Birdie!" Minerva replied wryly, sliding a heart-shaped Snitch hairslide under Rolanda's pillow.


End file.
